ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Origins
Marvel: Origins is a game coming out in 2020 for Xbox One, PS4, Xbox One X, PS5, Nintendo Switch, and PC. Marvel: Origins is a game about how the Avengers came together. There are 20 missions in the game and each mission is really long. There is a sequel to the game coming out in 2023 called Marvel: Ultron Rising. All Main Characters are PLAYABLE CHARACTERS! Characters Main Characters * Captain America/Steve Rogers (Origin) (Joins The Avengers) * Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers (Origin) (Joins The Avengers) * Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff (Origin) (Joins The Avengers) * The Hulk/Bruce Banner (Origin) (Joins The Avengers) * Iron Man/Tony Stark (Origin) (Joins The Avengers) * Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze (Origin) * Blade/Eric Brooks (Origin) * Thor (Origin) (Joins The Avengers) * Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Origin) * Daredevil/Matt Murdock (Origin) * Hawkeye/Clint Barton (Origin) (Joins The Avengers) Supporting Characters * James "Bucky" Barnes * James Howlett * Victor Creed (He's a supporting characters until he becomes Sabretooth) * Peggy Carter * Abraham Erskine (Death) * Dum Dum Dugan (Death) * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Phil Coulson * Mar-Vell (Death) * Ivan Petrovich (Death) * Life Model Decoy * Leonard Samson * Betty Ross * Pepper Potts * James Rhodes * Happy Hogan * Yinsen (Death) * Crash Simpson (Death) * Tara Brooks (Death) * Madame Vanity * Jamal Afari * Odin * Heimdall * Hogun * Fandral * Volstagg * Sif * Balder (Death) * Jane Foster * Erik Selvig (Death) * Gaea * Mary Jane Watson * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * Norman Osborn (He is a supporting character when he isn't Green Goblin) * Miles Warren (He is a supporting character before he becomes Jackal) * Flash Thompson * Liz Allan * Sally Avril * Hobie Brown * Aunt May * Uncle Ben (Death) * Eddie Brock (He is a supporting character before he becomes Venom) * Curt Connors (He is a supporting character when he isn't Lizard) * Martha Connors * Otto Octavius (He is a supporting character before he becomes Doc Ock) * J. Jonah Jameson * George Stacy * Jean Dewolff * Rand Robertson * Kenny "Kong" Mcfarlene * Glory Grant * John Jameson * Ned Leeds (He is a supporting character before he becomes Hobgoblin) * Betty Brant * Stick * Foggy Nelson * Karen Page * Battling Jack Murdock (Death) * Max Dillon (He is a supporting character before he becomes Electro) * Mark Raxton (He is a supporting character before he becomes Molten Man) * Trick Shot * Bobbi Morse Neutral * Black Cat/Felicia Hardy * Walter Hardy Villains * Red Skull/Johann Schmidt (Dies but gets revived) * Arnim Zola (Dies but his brain gets transported into a computer) * Grim Reaper/Eric Williams (Dies but gets revived) * Ronan * Thanos * MODOK/George Tarleton * Grey Gargoyle/Paul Duval (Dies but gets revived) * Gorgon/Tomi Shishido (Death) * Baron Von Strucker/Wolfgang Von Strucker * General Ross * Abomination/Emil Blonsky * Justin Hammer * Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane * Mandarin * Mephisto * Zarathos * Witch Woman (Death) * Deacon Frost (Death) * Victor Von Doom (He isn't Doctor Doom YET) * Loki * Laufey * Cletus Kasady (He isn't Carnage YET) * Hammerhead * Owl/Lealand Owlsley * Tombstone/Lonnie Lincoln * Ultron * The Other * Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov * Jessica Drew (She is basically a villain before she is Spider-Woman since she works for HYDRA) * Kingpin/Wilson Fisk * The Fixer/Roscoe Sweeney * Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius * Green Goblin/Norman Osborn * Blackie Gaxton * Aldrich Killian * Ellen Brandt * Malekith * Kurse * Lorelei * Destroyer * Swordsman * Agent Sitwell (He would be a supporting character, but he is secretly working for HYDRA)